


fcking rich people

by ScarSacrifices



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Crack Fic, He Does Dumb Rich Things, M/M, Peters Rich, This is really dumb, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 18:31:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19729360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarSacrifices/pseuds/ScarSacrifices
Summary: Peter does dumb rich people things





	fcking rich people

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ivsterhart13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivsterhart13/gifts).



Stiles and Peter were peacefully walking around the neighborhood, enjoying the sights and taking in nature, something Stiles swore he was going to do more. They were drinking some of Peter’s fancy tea when in the middle of their conversation Peter threw the mug over his shoulder like it was nothing, tea and all.

“Uh, what the hell man!?” Stiles exclaimed, waving his arms in the direction the mug now sat nestled among the grass.

“What?” he questioned, brow furrowing in confusion.

Stiles bent down and picked up the mug and shook it at Peter, “you can’t just throw glass mugs away dude! What’s wrong with you?!”

Peter shrugged and continued walking, “I’m done with it? I mean if you’d prefer to carry it back to the apartment be my guest but I can just buy another one,” he said flippantly.

Stiles gawked, “is this how rich people act? Dude glass isn’t biodegradable, you can’t just leave it there!” he insisted.

“I give enough money to helping the Earth to more then make up the difference.”

“You’re insane,” he stated.

Peter smiled and strode away from the boy, “if that's what makes me insane I will gladly take the out.”

Stiles hurriedly followed, “fucking rich people,” he grumbled.

**Author's Note:**

> y'all this is so fucking dumb, I wrote it because my sister joked about just throwing her mug away when we were walking and I couldn't help myself. I spent like 4 seconds on this monstrosity, I'm a real writer I swear


End file.
